Whatever Words I Say
by Hypnotica
Summary: RoyEd yaoi! Yet another songfic, this one to The Cure's 'Lovesong'. Not painfully depressing for once, yay! Basically, Ed contemplates his love for Roy.


A/N: Wow! I wrote a songfic that's not extremely depressing! It's still completely introspective and quite plotless, but hey, that's the way I write 'em. Roy/Ed yaoi pairing, you were warned in the summary, so don't flame. Please review though, reviews make me happy…

Whatever Words I Say

-Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again-

Most of the time, I feel like I'm just drifting. Like I have nowhere to go, no one to go back to. But when we're together, I know I have a home: wherever you are. Al stil thinks home is in Resembool, but I stopped that association a long time ago. But now, home can be in Central or even on the border of some forgien country we're at war with. As long as you're there.

-Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again-

Most of the time, I feel like I'm not all here. I guess that's to be expected when half of my limbs are made of steel, hmm? I'm not really all here. But when I'm in your arms, I feel complete. Like something that was missing has been put back. Technically, I'm still not whole, but when I'm with you, I feel that I am.

-Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again-

I might be younger than you, but we both agree I'm too old for my age. Hell, I'm almost too old for your age. But you make me forget my troubles and my sins, and when we're together, age doesn't matter. We're just two lost souls who need each other. You make me stop worrying and just relax.

-Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again-

Al's occasionally told me I've lost my ability to have fun. I rarely allow myself time for things that aren't productive, namely research, otherwise, going on the military's missions. But you and I do fun things together. Even research is fun with you.

-However far away I will always love you-

We might be separated for a painfully long time when I go on my missions, but I don't waste a single moment not thinking about you. And I know you'll always be waiting for me when I get back. No matter how far away from you I am, still love you just as much. And if you don't tell me you missed me, you know I'll get mad. Which is why, of course, you do it.

-However long I stay I will always love you-

Sometimes it's only a few days before I have to leave again. We just have to make the most of that time. Because it doesn't matter how long I'm away from you, it doesn't make me love you any less. And I know the same is true for you.

-Whatever words I say I will always love you-

Most of the time, I don't say what I mean. I'll be rude on purpose, because I don't know what to say. I lose my temper a lot, you know that, so know that even if I take it out on you, no matter what I say, I love you.

-I will always love you-

I'll keep loving you until the end of time. You can easily believe that, I'm sure. You know that once I have hold of something, I never let go. We're in it for the long haul, Roy, so get comfortable. 

-Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again-

When we're together, I feel like I can put my responsibilities to the side for a while. The normal weight on my shoulders is gone, my worries just don't exsist anymore. Both of us can forget we're 'dogs of the military', or at least until your phone rings and Hawkeye threatens to shoot you if you're late ONE more time.

-Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again-

And when we're together, we can both let go of our various sins. In each other's arms, we can find comfort from our nightmares. We never ask and never accuse, we never give sympathy or try to convince each other 'it wasn't your fault'. We only silently offer a shoulder to cry on, because we both understand far too well.

-However far away I will always love you-

Even when I'm on the other side of the country…

-However long I stay I will always love you-

Even when I hardly ever get to see you…

-Whatever words I say I will always love you-

Even when I'm screaming that I don't…

-I will always love you-

I will always love you.

A/N: Tis short, I know. But tis a short song. Please review, tell me what you thought!


End file.
